


Family

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Little Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Moose, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	1. Chapter 1

There were no words, no sign that anyone had spoken.  
"Sammy?" Dean waited for a reply.  
"What?" He asked petulantly.  
"What do you think?" Sam avoided eye contact with both his brother, and the angel sitting across from him.  
"No." He said simply. Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Cas nodded in understanding.  
"Sam, listen," Cas began. "He has become trustworthy, and it would never be for more than a few hours." Sam wasn't fond of talking about little Sam while he was big, but the very idea that Crowley would babysit him even made him cringe.  
"Does Crowley even know about all of this?" Sam asked.  
"Well, he has been following us around for the last few months, four weeks of which you have been little, not to mention, he was the one to asked to babysit." Sam looked to his brother, and the angel across the table. Everyone knew that he was due to become little any day now. Cas didn't like that Sam fought it for so long, but he wasn't going to force big Sam to do anything, the only one who occasionally blurred the lines was Dean, who was protective big brother no matter Sam's state.  
"I don't want to be near him when I'm big." Sam stated.  
"Listen Kid. There has been a lot of angel business lately, and a lot of hunts lately, and we aren't leaving you alone while you are little, but we also can't take you on any hunts. Crowley wants to help, and he knows that the only way to do that is to keep us happy, and you can call me or Cas anytime." Dean stated gruffly.  
"All we that we ask is that you give it a try." Cas inserted, more gently this time. Another long silence swept up the kitchen.  
"Fine." Sam said. "I just won't be little ever again." He said, but he was already talking more childishly. He crossed his arms and turned from the other two. Dean raised an eyebrow to Cas who nodded.  
"Honey, listen. How about we have Crowley come over and talk about it, and we can have a dry run, while both Dean and I watch. Then we'll make cookies." Sam turned back, he loved helping his Daddy and brother make cookies, plus it couldn't be that bad if they were both there when Crowley was there.  
"Fine." He relented. Cas went over to pick up Sam from his chair, and take him to the motel bathroom, where he could change into more age appropriate attire. Sam, realized that he was little again, and while it totally messed up his previous argument, he didn't mind being picked up by his daddy. In a few hours, Sam was sitting on his daddy's lap, on his bed watching Tarzan, Dean was bent over his research, and throwing glances over at Sammy and Cas, and Crowley appeared.  
"Hello boys." He greeted. He looked over to the bed, and surprised everyone with a loud, "Aww!" Dean looked over at him, Sam squirmed in Cas's lap, and Cas was just confused. "It's a baby Moose!" He cried in delight. Sam buried his face in Cas's neck.  
"Hey Crowley." Dean said with a strong eye-roll.  
"Squirrel." Crowley acknowledged dismissively.  
"We will observe today, and if you are capable, we may need you tomorrow." Cas said, gently nudging Sammy off of his lap, and he went to stand in the kitchen area, dragging Dean behind him.  
"Is it just me or does he seem way too excited?" Dean whispered nervously.  
"Well, your brother is pretty adorable." Dean rolled his eyes, and looked back to the bed.  
"What're you watching?" Crowley asked, laying on the bed beside the baby moose.  
"Tarzan." He replied, he scooted a little bit away from the other man on his bed. He pulled Sammy onto his lap, and Sammy was a bit surprised, but it was comfortable on his lap, so he looked over at his Daddy and brother, Dean just looked tense, while Cas nodded encouragingly. Dean flinched at every move they made, and Cas did his best to talk him through it. After lunch, Crowley produced two brand new coloring books, and the largest package of crayons Sam had ever seen in his entire life. He smiled brightly, and thanked him while peering into the giant box of crayons. He selected the Tarzan coloring book.  
"You can color in that one." Sammy said, gesturing to the The Lion King coloring book.  
"I'm not much of a colorer, but thanks." He said, ruffling his fingers through Sammy's hair before going to the kitchen area to talk to the grown ups.  
"What do you think? Am I papa moose material?"  
"You've been doing a great job with Sammy." Cas assured.  
"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "He's due for a diaper change around now."  
"Great. I'll get it." Crowley said, walking back to Sammy. "Hello Love, do you need to be changed?"  
"No!" Sam replied quickly, and with indignation.  
"Really?" He said, glaring slightly before walking back to the kitchen area.  
"He's hiding something. Use your Jedi mind tricks to see what it is."  
"I don't understand that reference. Perhaps you can ask him what is wrong instead." Crowley glared again before rolling his eyes.  
"Fine. Buzzkill."


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley walked back over to Sammy, and pointed to the The Lion King coloring book laying untouched.   
"May I?" He asked. Sammy looked over to him, and back to the picture he was working on before nodding. They were coloring for a few minutes when Crowley asked,   
"What's wrong Baby Moose?"  
"Nothing." Sam said sullenly, not taking his eyes off his picture.   
"You just seemed a bit upset." He said, looking over to Sammy who was deeply concentrated on the picture of Tarzan, Terk, and Tantor. It was obvious Sam wasn't going to answer, so he dropped his voice a few notches. "I can bring you candy, coloring books, and any toy you wish, if you tell me what the problem is." Sam looked up at that.   
"Gummy bears?" He asked hopefully.   
"I can bring all the gummy bears you want." He said, he said, his inner salesman shining through.   
"Well there are two things. I don't like it when you call me Baby Moose. 'M not a baby." He said. He didn't offer any more information.   
"Okay Sam. What is your other problem?" Sammy looked flustered. He didn't say anything.   
"Come on, do it for the gummy bears." When he still didn't get a response, he added, "I also happen to be a top notch secret keeper." He said looking into the kitchen.   
"I don't want you to change me." Sammy mumbled. The demon's mouth quirk end up in a half smile, but he made a much more serious expression when Sam finally looked at him.  
"I suppose that is a problem." They sat there coloring for a few more moments.   
"Do you need to be changed though?" Sammy blushed, and put extra concentration into his work, and then he hummed out his answer.   
"You know you can get sick if you leave it on for too long." Crowley said calmly, which caused Sam to frown. "What if I do it just how the angel does it, and you can talk me through exactly what he does?" He suggested. Sam considered it.   
"How sick?" He asked finally.   
"Well, it'll start hurting and itching, and it will feel really bad down there." He said. Sam squirmed before finally nodding to Crowley.   
"Okay, but you have to do it just like Daddy does it."   
"Deal." Crowley responded, lifting the very large boy using his demon strength, and placing him on the bed. Cas and Dean were looking through material for a case. After they got through the diaper change, luckily with no tears, Dean looked at his watch.   
"It's nap time." He announced, standing up to retrieve Sammy's teddy bear.   
"Say goodbye to Crowley."   
"Bye Uncle Crowley." Sammy said, sounding disappointed. Everyone in the room was momentarily surprised by the demon's new title. The demon in question looked extremely pleased, Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas just went right back to research.   
"Goodbye Dear." He said, kissing him on the forehead.  
"Come back tomorrow around nine, Dean is going out to work on this case, and I will be," he cleared his throat, "attending to business."   
"I swear, if this turns out to be demons..." Dean said threateningly, and Crowley disappeared.   
When Sammy woke up from his nap, Cas gave him a snack, put Winnie the Pooh in the DVD player, but before he started it he asked,  
"So, do you think you will be upset if Crowley babysits tomorrow?" Sam paused for a moment.  
"Even if I won't be, can we still bake cookies?" He asked hopefully. Cas grinned.   
"Of course Honey. Before or after Winnie the Pooh?" Sam thought about it.   
"After."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Castiel was already gone when Sam woke up, Dean emerged from the bathroom in a suit, and he had pancakes waiting for him.  
"Morning Sunshine." He said, "Your daddy brought breakfast before he left." He collected the fallen pacifier from beside his pillow, and placed it on the bedside table, then he quickly changed him, and a still groggy Sammy clung tightly to his bear.  
"Come on Sammy, I'm not strong like Cas or Crowley, go eat your pancakes."  
"Kay." Sammy mumbled, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, and he walked over to the pancakes and his sippy cup full of orange juice.  
"When is Uncle Crowley coming?" Dean's face fell in reminder of his little brother's babysitter.  
"About that, I'm probably just going to be questioning suspects anyway. You can wait in the car if you want." He offered hopefully.  
"No thanks." He said tiredly after a forkful of pancake.  
"Okay, he'll be here in a half hour." Remember, if you need anything, or Crowley anything, call me, and if you don't have your phone, you can pray to Cas. Capiche?  
Sam nodded his understanding, one hand forking his precut pancakes, the other holding Teddy.  
"De, can I go back to bed? I'm sleepy." Dean frowned at the request, plus he was a tad bit hurt by the fact that his brother wasn't as clingy as last time he had gone hunting when Sam was little.  
"I don't know Kid, it's already past the time you usually wake up."  
"But I went to bed late last night because of the cookies." Sammy argued.  
"But then you'll be extra tired when nap time comes." Sam didn't retaliate, instead he looked Dean with his giant puppy dog eyes. Dean, of course, caved, but not without an eye roll.  
"Fine get back to bed. I'll be back in a few hours. Do you want your pacifier?" Sammy blinked tiredly and nodded. Dean went over and tucked his brother back in.  
"Love you De."  
"Love you too Buddy." He smiled and kissed his little brother's forehead, and went back to studying the case.  
"Hello Squirrel." A smug voice said from behind Dean.  
"When Sammy wakes up, he's going to need to be changed, then, he may want to finish his breakfast, make sure he brushes his teeth, get him dressed, then you can get toys or coloring books out for him, lunch, a Disney movie, not Dumbo, because it has clowns in it, so he will scream, then nap time, which he may fight you on because he wanted to sleep in today, and he will probably want his pacifier and his stuffed bear, I should be back by six, but if I'm not then it's time for dinner, and I will probably be back by eight thirty, but if I'm not, then it's bedtime, and he will want a story, his pacifier, and Teddy. Keep an eye out if he gets squirmy, or sends you random puppy dog eyes, it means he needs to be changed, because he won't tell you."  
"Don't worry your little head about it. I've got Sam under control." Crowley did his best to reassure Dean, but he couldn't help that nearly everything he said sounded villainous. Dean looked hesitantly over at Sammy, and he almost wanted to make him be big rather than be babysat by Crowley, almost. Last time that happened, it was a tad bit disastrous. 

Cas was gone, no other hunters were available, and Sam was little. He had just gotten another call saying that the djinn had taken another victim. Dean loved when his brother was little, but he felt as if the best option was to try to coax Sam into being big, just for the duration of the hunt. He even eased his conscience by telling himself that they would have extra little Sammy time after the hunt. He sighed, and walked over to turn off Snow White.  
"Hey!" Sammy cried out.   
"Look Buddy, I know you have a hard time getting big again on demand, but you're going to need to do that for me today." Sam looked sullen. He didn't like getting big when he wasn't ready. It was hard, but he thought about it, and he did owe Dean. He took care of him when he was actually little, and even when he grew up Dean still took care of him, and now he was willing to take care of little Sam all over again. Sam nodded his head, and choked, banning all childishness from his voice.   
"Yeah." He said. "Give me a minute. Give me a second to get changed, and you can fill me in." Dean looked at the saddness in his eyes, and he felt heartbroken, he really loved his brother being little, and it helped him so much, he changed when he was little, and to make such a big change so suddenly must be difficult. Anyway, Dean filled his brother in on the details of the hunt. They stopped to get breakfast, and Sam hardly spoke except about the case, he was careful to be a professional adult, which was hard with Dean still in extra overprotective big brother mode. He put in his brother's straw, ordered for him, if Sam had food at the corner of his mouth, Dean would wipe it with his napkin. He seemed to have a more difficult time switching roles than Sammy did. They left the diner, heading to the suspected wherabouts of the djinn. Sam uncharacteristically screamed, and he was clumsier than usual, he did keep him off of his big brother while he soaked the knife in lambs blood, but Sammy also received a cut to the arm, and before he could react, the djinn was dead, stabbed by Dean. Sammy just looked on in shock for a few seconds before bawling.   
"I-I-I'm sorry!" He bawled. Dean was extremely concerned at that point. He should never have made Sam do this, he felt horrible, what could Sam possibly have to be sorry for?  
"Hey, Buddy, I'm the one who should be sorry. You weren't ready to do this, and I was just being a bad big brother." He felt horrible.   
"But I said I could be big, and I was useless, and you could have died!" He sobbed.   
"Hey, hey, it was my fault, just calm down. Please Buddy?" We can go home, finish watching Snow White, then we'll go get some ice cream, and by the time we get back, your daddy should be back." He said reassuringly. "And on our way home, we can go get a toy at the toy store." He felt an overwhelming urge to carry Sammy to the car, but only able to remember how big his baby brother actually was, when he stood up, still breathing heavily, and sniffling quite a bit. 

So, Dean decided to entrust Sammy to Crowley. He walked out, making sure his phone was charged and on, and at hand. Ten minutes after Dean left, Sammy woke up.   
"Good morning Baby... Sorry. Good morning Sam."  
"S'okay. You can call me Baby Moose if you want." Crowley held back a smile, and raised an eyebrow.   
"I thought you weren't a baby."  
" 'M not, but Daddy calls me Honey, and 'm not honey either." Sam said, still a little groggy.  
"Well then, come on Baby Moose." He said, eager to spend the day with the most adorable toddler who isn't really a toddler.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to build stuff with my Legos."  
"Sure." Crowley said, handing the baby moose a pack of gummy bears. Sammy beamed, and started to open the package.  
"Woah there. Do you want to finish breakfast first?"  
"Uh uh. I want gummy bears." He looked at him with the widest puppy dog eyes, adorable enough, as it so happens, to melt the heart of the king of hell.  
"Fine. Let's get you out of your pyjamas, then we can get the Legos." Crowley suggested as Sam started popping gummy bears into his mouth.  
"Okay." Sammy replied, a red one still on his tongue. They got dressed, and Sammy was building, and Crowley was amusedly watching him, and reviewing contracts and whatnot, when Sammy looked up from his Lego castle. "Can we go to the park today?" Crowley considered. On one hand, Dean or the angel would kill him if they came back early and he wasn't there whenever they arrived. On the other hand, he couldn't resist the adorable human across the table.  
"Of course we can go to the park today." Sammy grinned, and when he put his shoes on, and Crowley tied them, he expected to be transported to the playground a few miles away, however, when he looked around him, he was surrounded by people and Legos. He gripped the demon's hand, and looked around.  
"Come on, Baby Moose, we only have a few hours before nap time, and Legoland is rather large." He winked and led Sam to a ride. 

 

When Crowley brought them back to the motel, Sammy, despite protests that he didn't want to leave, and he didn't need a nap, and despite his sugar intake while they were there, was exhausted. Crowley had to carry Sammy to bed, change his diaper, and by the time he was done, Sammy was already passed out.  
"He pulled his pants back on, and didn't even bother with the pacifier seeing as how he was already asleep, however, he did slide Teddy under his arm gently. Crowley had much delighted in seeing Sammy so happy, and he was glad that the baby moose had such fun. While he prided himself on being a very snarky, very cold king of hell, he didn't mind taking on the role of Uncle Crowley.  
As soon as Sammy woke up, he threw up." He had eaten way too much junk food, and gone on too many rides, and he was feeling the aftershocks. His stomach felt miserable, and Crowley rushed over to the sick human.  
"Oh no! Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, snapping away the mess, and feeling his forehead. He snapped a thermometer into his mouth, which Sammy tried pulling out, but Crowley gently batted his hand away.  
"98 degrees. Is that normal for a human?" Sammy nodded.  
"My tummy hurts." He said. Crowley set a hand against his stomach, and in two seconds, his stomachache was gone, and he was instead incredibly hungry.  
"Does your tummy feel better?" Crowley asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry though. What'd you do?" Had it been big Sam, he would be very suspicious of the demon, however, to Sammy, this was Uncle Crowley who had given him gummy bears, and had just taken him to Legoland.  
"Basically, I pumped your stomach. What would you like for supper?" He paused a moment, "That is low on sugar?" He added as a side note.  
"Salad." Sammy stated.  
"How would you feel about an early supper, and then we can watch a movie?"  
"101 Dalmatians?" Sammy asked hopefully.  
"Yes, 101 Dalmatians." He kissed the top of his head, and snapped a beautifully made salad onto the table. After he had eaten, and he was through 101 Dalmatians, Crowley brushed his teeth, changed him into pyjamas, and read him Corduroy Bear.  
"Goodnight Sam." Crowley said in a soft voice.  
"'Night Uncle Crowley." Sammy said tiredly. Typically, he fought bedtime, but he had a long fun day with the king of hell, so he was exhausted.  
When Castiel arrived in the motel room, he looked over to Crowley who was reading a book, and Sam who was fast asleep, and assessed that everything went well.  
"Thank you." Cas said, he was relieved that at least somebody's day had gone well.  
"Any time." And he meant it. Sam was adorable in the role of Baby Moose. "I must be off though." He was about to snap his fingers when,  
"Wait!" Sammy cried. He sloppily untucked the blankets, and walked over to Crowley, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you. Today was the best day ever, 'cept when I got sick." To which Castiel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Can you come back tomorrow?" Crowley looked over Sammy's shoulder to the angel.  
"Daddy's going to be here tomorrow, Honey."  
"Oh." Sammy wasn't disappointed that his Daddy was going to be home, in fact he felt a little relieved because he loved when his daddy stayed home. "Will De be home?"  
"It depends on how his hunt went, Little One."  
"If he won't be home tomorrow, can Uncle Crowley come back? It can be just like when you and Dean are in charge at the same time!" Castiel didn't want to disappoint his little one, nor was he the biggest fan of Crowley's, he had however proven himself a capable guardian, plus Sammy was now giving him his extra strength, puppy dog eyes which only failed to work of he was doing something that was over a five on things he wasn't supposed to be doing.  
"If he's okay with coming over tomorrow." He sighed.  
"Will you Uncle Crowley? Please?"  
"Sure thing, Baby Moose. I really do have matters to attend to, and it is past your bedtime. Let go, Love." Sammy did let go. He started telling his Daddy about the wonderful day he just had, but Cas shushed him before lifting him up.  
"You can tell me all about it tomorrow. It is way past your bedtime." He layer him down in the bed, handed him the bear that had fallen to the floor, and placed the pacifier into his mouth before pulling the comforter up, and tucking it around him. Sam was asleep in a matter of minutes. What worried Cas however, was the fact that Dean was not back yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Crowley was already in the room, and Cas and Dean were nowhere to be found.   
"Where's Deaddy and Dean?" Sammy immediately asked.   
"They had stuff to do, so it looks like Uncle Crowley is babysitting again, my pet." He answered. Sammy's lip started quivering, and he could feel tears coming to his eyes.   
"They didn't even say goodbye." He said miserably. Crowley nearly crumbled at the sight, amazed at how adorable and innocent Sammy could look while little.   
"They didn't want to wake you Darling. It's alright, they'll be back." Though the words were comforting, that didn't stop him from bursting out into tears. He sobbed quietly while Crowley rubbed his back soothingly.   
"How about we get you cleaned, and get some food in you? I'm sure you'll be feeling a lot better." Sammy buried his face into Crowley as he was lifted up from the bed, still sobbing.  
"Come on Baby Moose." He set him down on toilet seat, and started drawing a bath.   
"I don't wanna bath." Sammy sobbed out.   
"Well your Daddy said it was bathtime this morning. He also said that if you aren't good for me, you won't be getting your rubber ducky." He warned, though it was only halfhearted. He would probably give the younger Winchester the ducky even if he put up a fuss, because he was so miserable right now. He stripped Sammy, and lifted him into the bath. He didn't say a word, still crying.   
He snapped his fingers and a wide array of bath toys appeared in the tub, and he went over to the diaper bag, which was really a duffel bag full of clothes, toys, coloring books, crayons, markers, diapers, wipes, storybooks, and it also had a few movies that Dean hadn't bothered to unpack.  
When Crowley retrieved the blue rubber ducky and gave it to Sammy, the younger Winchester threw,the ducky across the room.   
"Come on Darling, I thought you loved your ducky."  
"I thought Dean and Daddy loved me." He said childishly, which was actually quite fitting. Crowley was tempted to tell Sammy the real reason of Castiel's early departure, the fact that Dean did not come home last night, but he had been sworn to secrecy.   
"They do, very much." He said while shampooing the baby moose's luxurious locks. "They just have serious things to attend to, and they didn't want to wake you up. That's all." When Crowley didn't think the younger Winchester could look any sadder, his face fell even more.   
"What's happening?" He asked in a much older tone than he had been using.   
"You know, the usual." Crowley was a bit confused by his tone.   
"Crowley, what's happening?" He asked again, more seriously this time.   
"I'm not sure, they're hunting something. " Sam parted the sea of bath toys, reached up, grabbed a towel, and stood up while quickly wrapping it around his waist.   
"Just where do you think you're going?"   
"If Dean's doing something serious, I have to help him."  
"Absolutely not! The angel is already looking for him."  
"He's in trouble?" Sam squawked, and tried to leave the bathroom, but Crowley appeared in front of him.   
"You do realize that your hair is full of shampoo, and you won't be of any use if it gets in your eyes, right?" Sam looked at him with annoyance.   
"Can't you just snap it away or something?"   
"Not unless you want me to snap all of your hair away."  
"Get out so I can finish washing my hair, in fact you can just leave."  
"Just let me finish rinsing and conditioning, it'll be over quicker." Sam was still little, despite his demeanor, so he obeyed Crowley, by climbing back over the tub. Crowley put a hand over his eyes and poured a cup of warm water over his hair.   
"You know, if Cas is looking for him, there is a good chance that he'll find him."  
"He needs me." Sam said decidedly.   
"Well yeah," he said while rubbing in the conditioner. "but, he has an angel of The Lord looking out for him. I think that he would be a whole lot happier knowing you're safe."  
He rinsed out the conditioner.   
"But if Dean is really in trouble, it doesn't matter what makes him, 'happy,' right now." He pulled Sam out of tub, and dried him off.   
"Yes Pet, but you are in no condition to hunt." He replied, carrying him to the bed.  
"I'm fine." He said tiredly.   
"Of course you are, but aren't you tired?" Crowley asked while fastening the diaper around him, and pulling on his pants.   
"Yeah, because I haven't hunted while I'm tired before." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster before yawning.   
"How about we take a nap first, then we'll talk about you hunting." He stated. Sammy's eyes were drooping heavily, and he was sucking his fingers, so the demon replaced his hand with a pacifier, and put the teddy bear beside him.   
He could feed him breakfast after his nap. Crowley sighed, Winchesters were difficult, but at least he could lull them to sleep when they were little.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy woke up, and saw Crowley reading a book.   
"Where's Daddy and Dean?" He asked.   
"They went to do stuff. Your Daddy said you stayed up long past your bedtime, so he decided to let you sleep in. He also told me to tell you that they love you very much, and they wanted to say goodbye, but you were sleeping peacefully." Sammy looked a little disappointed, but that was soon overcome by the uncomfortable growling in his tummy and wetness of his diaper. He looked to his Uncle Crowley, too embarrassed to express his predicament.   
"How about, we get you changed, and then I can get you some breakfast." Sammy nodded, still groggy from sleeping. Crowley quickly changed him, then sat him down at the empty table. "What do you want Baby Moose?" He thought about it for a moment.   
"French toast." He stated.   
"French toast it is." He snapped his fingers. And laid out on the small motel room table, as well as spread out over two other side tables were different types of French toast, syrups, custards, fruits, powdered sugar, coconut, chocolate chips, pitchers of various juices, milk, and Sammy's sippy cup, and a plate in front of him.   
"Woah! Thank you Uncle Crowley." Sammy said excitedly.   
"No problem at all. Now what would you like to drink?"

After breakfast, the pair snapped to an arcade, where they played until Sammy fell asleep in a ride. Crowley brought him home, changed him, and put The Lady and the Tramp into the DVD player, just when the door burst open.   
"Dean broke his leg while fighting a vampire in an abandoned factory, and then he lost his phone." Dean walked through.   
"Shh! Where's Sammy?"  
"Sleeping." Crowley said, bored. He gently shook the three year old awake.   
"Wha?" He said groggily.   
"Dean and the angel are back. Goodbye." Sammy sat straight up, and threw his arms around Crowley's neck.   
"Bye bye." He released his grip, and Crowley disappeared, and Sammy went silent.  
"Hey Buddy." Dean said, confused as to why Sammy wasn't excited to see him   
"Honey, what's wrong?" Sammy looked to the other side of the room."  
"Are you still sleepy?" Sammy crossed his arms.   
"Are you wet?" Dean asked. Sammy shook his head. They looked at each other.  
"Did Crowley say something?" Sammy shook his head. Cas went over to him and touched his fingers to his little one's forehead, he saw the feelings of abandonment, that he was upset that they left without saying goodbye, what they had done today, and how much fun he had had, and how Sammy really did think of Crowley as Uncle Crowley, but he found a strange block, he knew that none of his mental wall from hell was still there, and the block seemed small, so he delved into it. Castiel saw stronger feelings of abandonment, and how unloved he felt, and followed those links to when he was a child and John and Dean left him alone for a while, and he saw how heartbroken he felt. When he pulled back, he regretted breaking that barrier, and he couldn't do much else than gather the sobbing boy into his arms.  
"I am so sorry Honey." He gestured for Dean to come over, and they both sat on the bed with Sammy curled into his daddy's chest, and his legs strewn into Dean's lap, who was petting them soothingly.   
"Why didn't you say goodbye?" He sobbed out, very distressed.   
"Come here Sammy." Dean said, interrupting whatever Cas was about to say. With a lot of effort, he managed to get him into his lap.   
"I thought you were hurt, or dead." Sammy cried, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.   
"Would I do that to you?" Dean joked, which only increased Sammy's sobs.   
"You've done it lots of times!" Dean would have laughed had his brother not been so distressed.   
"Would it make you feel better if I stayed here for a few days?" Sammy nodded.   
"We will stay here and spend some time as a family." Castiel stated decidedly.   
"Can Uncle Crowley come too?" He asked. The pair exchanged glances.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, when they were putting Sammy to bed, there was a promise of surprise for the next day.  
"Daddy?" He asked sweetly.  
"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Castiel asked. Dean was listening to music on the bed next to him, and when he saw that Sammy was still awake he pulled his headphones out.  
"I'm not tired." He protested. "I want to stay up and color."  
"It is bed time for my baby."  
"I'm not a baby." He replied grumpily.  
"Come here Sammy." Dean said. Cas was about to protest that it was bedtime, but he didn't say anything when Sammy's face lit up and he went to sit in his brother's lap.  
"Here you go." He put the headphones to his ear, and played a different song. Sam tried to pull the headphones out, but Dean pushed his arms down.  
"Just listen for a little bit." After a couple songs, his eyes were drooping, at which point he motioned to Cas to come get him. Castiel put the pacifier in his mouth, and after a few more songs had played, and Dean was confident that his baby brother was asleep, he kissed his temple, and stole his iPod back.  
"I'm afraid I have matters to attend to, I will be back with breakfast tomorrow morning." Castiel said solemnly. He really didn't want to leave his little boy again, but he really had angel business to attend to.  
"We'll be fine. He's asleep." Dean reassured, though invested in his music. Cas nodded and disappeared. In the middle of the night, Sammy woke up, and crawled into the bed next to him.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked waking up as well.  
"I can't sleep. I'm not tired." Sammy whined  
"Come here Buddy." Dean gestured for him to lay down beside him. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Sam before going back to sleep. 

 

The next morning, before Castiel had gotten in, because it was quite early, Sam woke up with anxieties. What kind of freak gets into bed with his big brother? What grown man doesn't wake up in the middle of the night when he has to piss? How would his dad feel about this? Then again, his father wasn't the best role model. What would Bobby think about this? Sammy was determined to be big that day. He broke free from his brother's grip, and went to change into his big b- his regular clothes. He changed, found a case, and went to pack all of the things in the Impala.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked groggily, and confusedly when he saw that Sam had two bags in his hand. "What are you doing?"  
"I found a case in Nebraska." He said, schooling all of the childishness from his voice.  
"Oh." Dean was slightly upset, and it showed. "Well yeah. You know, it would be nice to have a warning before you grow up, it's making me dizzy."  
"Yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks for, you know, everything." Sam said, feeling incredibly guilty that his brother had been dealing with him while being little. The only reason he put up with him being the way he was, was because he was his little brother, and he felt obligated to. Castiel, the one who had started all of this didn't even want to deal with him, because he wasn't here now.  
"I'm just gonna call Cas and tell him we're on the road."  
"Why would he care?" He winced at how childish he sounded. Dean looked at him suspiciously for a second.  
"We were going to do something today. I guess we'll just save it for the next time you are little." Dean said, pulling out his phone. Before he could make the call, Castiel appeared with a box of freshly baked cinnamon buns.  
"Oh." Cas said, looking at Sam. "I assumed you would be little today. In any case I brought you two breakfast."  
"Thanks Da- Cas. I appreciate it, we'll probably eat it on the road."  
"Very well, I enjoyed taking care of you. Do not hesitate to call me if my assistance is needed."  
"Will do." Sam said gruffly. Cas disappeared.  
Dean was rooting around in the trunk.  
"Come on, let's go." Sam said impatiently from beside his brother. To his credit, he only stomped a little bit.  
"Yeah, sorry, I have to pee. Could you check the diaper bag? I think I might have misplaced one of the guns." He made a face and shrugged, causing Sam to roll his eyes, but he rooted around the trunk, while his brother went back into the motel room. Five minutes later, when Dean came back out, as he expected, Sam was propped against the Impala playing with the new truck he had asked Cas to grab last night.  
"Wanna tell me something Sammy?" Sammy flinched.  
"It's not what you think. I'm big, promise." Though his voice and eyes were betraying him. Dean sighed and sat down next to his brother.  
"I'm not going to make you be little, but your daddy and I had a big surprise planned for today." Sammy squirmed for a moment. He didn't want it to seem like he cared, but he also desperately wanted to know what the suprise was.  
"So?" He asked, in a very upset sounding voice.  
"No, it's fine, we can just wait until you're little." Sammy was upset, but he didn't want to be little right now. He didn't want to be a burden to his brother. "Come on, we'd better go to Nebraska now. How about you put the truck back?"  
"Okay." Sam said reluctantly. He put the truck back into his bag, and almost got into the back seat, but remembered, that he was supposed to be being big right now, and went to sit in the passenger seat. They ate breakfast in silence. After a little while, Sam started fidgeting, a small whine escaped his mouth.  
"What's up Sammy?" He asked, slightly concerened, slightly amused.  
"Bored." He grumbled.  
"Maybe I could get some toys out from the back?" Dean suggested.  
"No. Babies play with toys." He grumbled even more, crossing his arms. Dean rolled his eyes, though impressed with his resolve. They drove in silence for another half hour.  
"I need to go potty." Sam whined.  
"Okay, there should be a gas station in a couple miles, hold it. I'm going to be very upset if you have an accident in Baby." Dean warned. When he pulled over, Sam practically leaped out of the car and ran to the bathroom. Dean waited in the car, but after ten minutes and Sam still wasn't back, Dean went to go check on him. He walked into the bathroom, only one stall was closed, and he heard whimpering coming from it. He checked under the stall, and someone was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"Go away." Came the voice of Sammy.  
"Come on Buddy. You can let me in or not, but I'm coming in either way." He heard the lock unlatch. When he pulled the door open, Sammy was still curled with his knees to his chest, and his face was covered in tears and snot, and his face was very red.  
"Come on Sammy. Let's get back to the car an we can talk about it okay?" Sammy nodded. Dean held his hand out, and Sammy grabbed it. Dean led them to the car, and before he could open the back seat, Sammy sat down, his back against the car door, Dean sighed, and sat down next to him outside of the car for the second time that day.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to spend the day with you, and Daddy, and Uncle Crowley, but I don't wanna be little, because normal people aren't little. Plus if Uncle Bobby knew, he'd never want to talk to me ever again, and especially Dad wouldn't. The only reason you want to is because you feel like you have to take care of me." Dean flinched. "Plus," Sammy's face got even redder. "I had an accident."  
"Alright, I saw a motel a few miles back." Dean went to the trunk, rooted through the bags for a moment, and pulled out a towel, he then opened the back door, and laid it down across the seat. "We are going to check in, get you cleaned up, and the. We're going to talk about this." His voice was stern, almost angry, and Sammy whimpered again, nodding and sitting on the towel. Dean buckled his seatbelt, and the fifteen minute car ride was completely silent. Dean grabbed the salt, diaper bag, and a few others, leaving the rest in the trunk.  
He walked in, leaving Sammy in the back seat. He came back a few minutes later and unbuckled his seat belt, and as soon as he got out, he grabbed his hand leading him to their room.  
"Dean-" Sammy was about to say something, but the look he got silenced him. Dean drew a bath, and stripped Sammy out of his jacket, shirt, t shirt, wet jeans and underwear, then helped him into the bath.  
"You do realize that I love you, right? I don't feel like I have to take care of you, I want to take care of you, you are my baby brother. Sometimes, like now, you need a little extra care, and I am glad that I am able to take care of you. Dad? Who cares about Dad he wasn't exactly father of the year anyway. Bobby wouldn't care, in fact, I wouldn't be against telling him about all of this. Who cares what normal people do? We have never ever been normal. I thought we were over aspiring to be normal. I can't believe you think that I don't want to take care of you." Sam was silently crying.  
"I'm sorry for making you mad Dean." Dean kissed his forehead.  
"You didn't make me mad. Just a little upset. I'm going to get your ducky then we can call Daddy and Uncle Crowley. It's only eleven, we still have time for our surprise." Sammy nodded, still upset, but he was starting to feel better at the prospect of this exciting surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy was growing less upset about earlier and more excited and impatient for the surprise. Sam was surprised when Dean, instead of using a diaper, pulled a blue and green pull-up over his legs. Then, Dean pulled him into a pair of shorts, and sat him up, Sammy lifted his arms up, and Dean put on a plain white t shirt.   
"Where're we going?" Sammy whined.   
"It's a surprise." Dean said, grabbing a bag that Sammy had never seen before.   
"Dean!" He whined, drawing out his name.   
"If you keep whining, I'll go with Daddy and Uncle Crowley, and you can stand in the corner." Dean said, which made Sammy go quiet.   
"Squirrel." Crowley acknowledged when he appeared in the motel room. "So we are still going?" He asked, walking over to absently tickle Sammy.   
"Yes. We just faced a little issue this morning." Dean said above the giggles that were coming from the bed.   
"Great. I brought my-"  
"Ahem!" Dean coughed loudly, gesturing over to a listening, albeit fidgeting and giggling, but still doing his best to listen, Sammy.   
"Dean. I came as soon as the cellular device told me that Sammy is indeed still little." He walked by Sammy, ruffling his hair, and closer to Dean, while lowering his voice. "What happened?"  
"He was just feeling bad about being little. He was talking about our dad and Bobby. He was really upset, so he decided to try to be big."  
"I think that it's time to go now. We've been letting Baby Moose wait long enough. Don't you think?" Crowley, who was giving Sammy gummy bears, said."  
"Sammy, no more candy. We have a special lunch planned." Castiel said, grabbing the bag of gummy bears from disappointed fingers. He lifted Sammy, who wrapped his arms around the angel's neck. "Close your eyes Honey." He said. When Sammy opened his eyes, they were surrounded by water and sand. Beside them, was a big blanket with a picnic basket, buckets, sand molds, an umbrella, and sunscreen. Cas set him down on the sand, and Sammy giggled when his feet touched the sand.   
"What do you think Baby Moose? I bought this island a week ago." Crowley said.   
"Thank you Daddy!" Sammy said excitedly. "Thank you Uncle Crowley! Thank you Dean!" Sammy jumped in the sand, and everyone smiled. He was about to run out to play in the ocean, but Cas grabbed his shoulder.   
"This is supposed to be a fun day, but there are some rules." Sammy pouted. "Number one, if you plan on leaving the blanket, you are wearing sunscreen. Number two, stay where one of us can see you. Number three, if you decide to play in the water, you can go out to where it is waist deep, no further."   
"But Daddy!" Sammy whined, "I can swim!"   
"I know Honey, but you need to listen to Daddy okay?"   
"Okay." Sammy said, slightly disappointed, but more anxious to start playing. Crowley was already lounging in a chair, dressed in Hawaiianesque beach attire, sipping a margarita.   
Dean was sipping a beer that he had brought on the beach blanket, and Cas was putting sunblock on the fidgeting Baby Moose. Sammy played for hours, often getting one of the other men to play with him in the water, or making sand castles, they took a break for lunch, and then Sammy and Dean were having a sand war. When the sun started setting, Sammy was tiredly laying on the blanket with his head in Cas's lap. He didn't have a nap today so, though he wouldn't admit it, he was exhausted.  
"Sammy, you know that Dean and Uncle Crowley and I all love you very much, whether you're little or big, right?"   
"I guess." Sammy replied.   
"It's true Love. I actually asked if I could take care of you when you're little." Crowley interjected from his chair. He was on his tenth margarita, but being a demon it didn't effect him that much."  
"I love you too." Sammy yawned. "I like having a family." He said softly, before drifting off in Cas's lap.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to do another work in this series, and I'm considering including either Bobby, John, or Ellen. I think I could do a good story with any of them, but I just want to use one, and I was hoping maybe you guys could give me some guidance. John would definitely be a very angst filled one, Bobby would be fluffy, and Ellen would be a mixture. Thank you so much for any input that you give, I really appreciate it.


End file.
